


Battle in the park

by CapsicleGames



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, Frostiron Month, M/M, attacking with kids around, childrens benefit, dr. doom is a douchebag, loki to the rescue, prompt: fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapsicleGames/pseuds/CapsicleGames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a perfect day for the annual Children's Benefit Festival until some douche bag decided to attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle in the park

It was a perfect cookie-cutter day.

The sky was blue.

Cotton candy clouds hung in the sky as if they had nothing better to do with their time. Fucking freeloaders.

Tony was actually excited to be at the annual Avengers benefit festival for once. Hell, excited was an understatement. He was ecstatic. It was very out of character for him as he had woken up early for the day without JARVIS' help. He got dressed, helped set up the booths, and had breakfast with his teammates under a large oak tree in Central Park. The team had joked around and waited for the festival to officially open. Children and civilians piled in just half an hour after they finished eating.  
This year one hundred percent of the proceedings would go to an organization that helped impoverished kids in many of the nation's urban cities. So of course the benefit was designed to appeal to the younger homo sapiens. Many bounce houses were set up along with a few sports stations, face paint, a platform for music, and what was perhaps a favorite of the participants, a meet the heroes panel. Though children weren't usually his thing, Tony actually had fun meeting and interacting with them at the park.

Many children came up to his table dressed in iron man costume and asked for pictures. He didn't tire of posing or signing autographs. He even received a few gifts from children too; various drawing scribbled in crayola, cookies (they were made in easy-bake ovens), even a few mock arc reactors. It was very nice and rewarding.

Tony was in the middle of posing with a particularly good Iron Man cosplayer when his suit pocket started to vibrate. His smile turned tight. His whole team plus Pepper were at the park. He only received calls from them and one other person...

"Hello?" he answered it once the cosplayer was satisfied and strolled away. Tony sat back down behind his table and turned away from the general public in order to talk.

"Tony," replied a smooth voice with a British lilt that Tony knew all too well.

"Babe," Tony lowered his voice. No one needed to eavesdrop on them. "I told you not to call me here."

"It is important," Loki said. "I think it would be best if you 'suit up' as you say."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Dr. Doom. He's sending his bots over to Central Park as we speak. I'll see you in a few, love."

And with that Loki hung up, leaving Tony to stare off into space stupefied. His eye twitched in mourning for such a perfect occasion before he sprang up into action. He opened his suitcase and allowed his armor to unfold.

"Guys, suit up!" Tony yelled at his team who were each sitting at their own tables farther away. "I just got a report of doombots."

Of course he wouldn't mention that this source was from his boyfriend. That was supposed to be a secret to the general public and the rest of his team was still trying to get used to the idea of him fucking Loki. Even though it's been a year. And five months. They're in serious denial.

Without a word they prepared themselves and started ushering children to the predetermined emergency locations. But they didn't get too far as the bots arrived and attacked.

There was a good sized pack of them, about thirty, nothing too drastic to ruin the day. Well, scratch that, Tony thought when he realized there were so many kids out in the open. This was going to be a sticky situation as they couldn't exactly battle in the middle of so many small homo sapiens. Shit.

"We must get them to the safe points," Steve stressed, urging the crowds to move their asses.

"We don't have time!" Natasha shouted, pushing a group of kids out of the way as the first bot descended down. She managed to shoot it down.

"No hard feelings kids," Tony said as he followed her lead and threw a few out of the way. He blasted one and dodged another. 

"We can't just throw the children around!" Steve looked like he was going to cry. "They're fragile-"

Just then the group that Steve was ushering disappeared with a flash of green light and reappeared in the area marked safe. The captain jumped back as Loki teleported next to him and magicked away some more children.

"Do not worry, I have it covered." Loki said curtly. With Steve's nod he transported the rest of the children in their area before moving over to Tony. 

"Hey Lokes, you came just in time for the party," Tony said in greeting as he blasted a bot that was pretty stubborn about living. Loki finished it off for him.

"I must apologize for not showing up in the correct attire. I'm not looking my best today."

"You'd look sexy in a trash bag," Tony snorted.

"Maybe I should adopt that into my wardrobe then?"

"Maybe you should-"

"Shut up!" Clint screamed at them. "Stark, can you save flirting with your psychopath for later? I'm trying to focus over here."

"Oh hello Barton," Loki said in the sweetest tone he could manage. He winked. "My friend."

"Fuck off!" was all Clint said in reply along with flicking him off. For the past year or so Loki would taunt him in various ways just to get a rise out of him. In the middle of a battle was definitely no exception.

The trickster's laughter was cut short as a bot charged at him, throwing him up into the air and away from the battle scene. Tony retaliated with a quick blast to kill off the bot and went after him.

Thankfully Loki had landed inside of a castle bouncy house, totally unharmed. He was still laughing too, laying flat on his back. It was so cute, Tony thought as he let himself drop in. The added weight caused the two to bounce up and fall onto each other.

"Oops, sorry Bambi," Tony said with a small smile. 

Loki responded by curling his arms around the smaller man's waist and burying his face into the crook of his neck. "He told me to 'fuck off!'"

"You get off on the weirdest things," Tony said. "Now, shouldn't we get back out there?"

"No," Loki squeezed his arms around tighter. "There's only a few left now. I want to stay here."

"Mmm, in a bouncy house?"

"Yes."

"Snot nosed brats were climbing all over this thing earlier," Tony started to play with his hair. The dark strands were very soft and smelled of clover. "It's not the cleanest place to cuddle."

"Then we'll have to take a shower afterwards," Loki responded evenly before shifting so that he could give him a soft kiss. Tony leaned in without hesitation. 

"That sounds like a good plan."

**Author's Note:**

> what no I do not have a shower kink I have no clue why you'd think that aheh...


End file.
